FEAR
by Moorena
Summary: 12 tahun menjalin hubungan, 7 tahun tinggal bersama, tak membuat Hanji mau dinikahi Levi. Bayangan masa lalu terus membayanginya. AU. LeviHan.


FEAR

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dan pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

AU, two shot, [Hanji Z x Levi]

.

.

.

.

_Semua hubungan pasti memiliki resiko. Tak ada yang selalu berjalan mulus. Ada sebab, maka akibatnya pun ada. Beranikah kita mengambil langkah perubahan? Beranikah kita melewati ketakutan untuk melangkah lebih jauh? Tidak ... bukan kita, tapi kau. Kau hanya terlalu banyak memikirkan resikonya, sayang. Padahal ada banyak kebahagiaan yang bisa kaulewati bersamaku._

.

.

.

.

Erwin—pria tegap dengan wajah tegas itu—hanya bisa menatap miris rekannya, Levi Ackerman. Lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, sebelah tangan menutupi wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat tidak bersahabat, sesekali dia menghela napas berat. Seakan lelah dengan keadaan yang tengah dialami. Sebagai sahabat baik, Erwin Smith hanya bisa memberi masukan sebisanya. Ia tahu masalah yang sedang dihadapi Levi cukup pelik. Masalah kecil kalau dibiarkan berlarut-larut lama kelamaan akan menjadi rumit, bukan?

"Jadi, bagaimana?" akhirnya Erwin bertanya karena hampir sejam Levi berada di ruang kerjanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sama saja. Hanji tetap menolak menikah denganku," jawab Levi gusar. Ia masih tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran sofa.

"Memangnya kau sudah bertanya lagi?"

Levi menggeleng pelan. "Kemarin kami menghadiri pernikahan Nanaba dan Mike. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia heran kenapa Nanaba akhirnya mau menikah dengan Mike."

Erwin menuangkan _wine_ pada gelas berkaki tinggi. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Levi, menyodorkan salah satu gelas pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian."

oOo

"Aku pulang," ucap Levi yang memasuki pintu apartemennya.

"Oh, selamat datang," balas Hanji tanpa repot untuk menoleh ke pintu. Ia sudah tahu kalau yang masuk adalah pria yang selama tujuh tahun terakhir menjadi teman hidupnya. Wanita berkacamata itu tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Levi sedikit gusar karena mendapati ruang tamu apartemennya—apartemen mereka—sangat berantakan. Lembaran kertas di mana-mana. Apalagi Hanji yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Makin kesal karena perempuan itu seperti tidak mengindahkan kepulangannya. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, maka Hanji akan melupakan dunia sekitar—termasuk Levi sendiri.

oOo

"Makan!"

Hanji menatap bubur hangat yang diletakan Levi di sebelah laptopnya. Wajah Levi sendiri seperti tak mengenal kompromi. Sekali ia bertitah, maka tak boleh ada bantahan dari Hanji.

"Sebentar, Levi."

Kegiatan Hanji berhenti saat tangan pria itu sudah berada di puncak kepalanya, mengarahkan Hanji untuk langsung bertatapan dengannya. Tak lama kemudian, suara yang berisi perintah terdengar lagi, "Sekarang!"

Tak mau mencari masalah, akhirnya wanita berambut cokelat itu menurut. Bagaimanapun ia menghargai usaha Levi. Pria itu pasti sudah lelah sepulang dari kantor, sudah begitu masih menyempatkan diri membuatkan bubur untuknya. Hanji berani bertaruh kalau di dapur Levi tidak hanya membuatkan bubur untuknya. Sejak dulu memang hanya Levi yang paling memahami dirinya. Pria itu pasti tahu kalau Hanji belum makan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, makanya ia tidak langsung memberi makanan berat. Setelah ini Hanji yakin, dia akan menyeret Hanji ke ruang makan untuk memakan makanan berat yang sudah dia siapkan. Berhubung perutnya memang sudah lapar, jadi ia menghabiskan bubur tersebut dengan sangat lahap.

"Pelan-pelan saja, mata empat. Tak ada yang sedang mengejarmu."

Setelah meneguk air putih, ia kembali fokus pada laptopnya. "Pekerjaan sedang memburuku. Di lab kami baru saja mengemukan bakteri pada makanan yang bisa merekayasa DNA manusia. Ini sangat berbahaya, Levi, bisa-bisa ada wabah jenis baru lagi yang menyerang umat manusia. Apalagi, wilayah penyebarannya ada di Afrika Tengah. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Afrika Tengah adalah wilayah yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kemiskinan, kekurangan gizi, kriminalitas—"

"Kau sibuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain, tapi kau tidak mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Lihat dirimu. Kelaparan, belum mandi, berantakan, dan bau!"

"Levi—"

"Sekarang juga tutup laptop sialan itu, mata empat, dan ikut denganku. Kau harus mandi!"

Berikutnya Hanji hanya bisa pasrah karena Levi sudah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

oOo

Hanji meneruskan pekerjaannya setelah Levi tertidur pulas. Diam-diam ia mengambil laptop yang tadi sudah disimpan Levi di dalam lemari. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara berisik sehingga Levi tidak terbangun—mengingat seluruh indera pria itu yang sangat peka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari saat Hanji memijat lehernya yang sudah sangat tegang. Ditutupnya laptop berwarna hitam itu dan meletakannya di meja kecil yang ada di dekat ranjang mereka. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping, berlama-lama menatap wajah Levi yang tengah terlelap. Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari 12 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, dan lebih dari tujuh tahun mereka tinggal bersama. Usia mereka sudah bukan lagi usia anak muda labil. Mereka sudah dewasa, tahun ini Hanji menginjak usia 32 tahun—Levi lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengingat kembali saat-saat pertemuan pertama mereka 14 tahun yang lalu di koridor Harvard University. Semakin lama, mereka semakin dekat. Berselang dua tahun, mereka akhirnya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Setelah lulus, Hanji bekerja sebagai peneliti di salah satu perusahaan farmasi yang sangat terkenal di New York. Levi mengikuti jejaknya untuk tidak kembali ke Jepang, alasannya dia juga ingin membangun karir sebagai _lawyer_ di Amerika. Hanji setuju saja saat Levi mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama. Mengingat intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin berkurang karena kesibukan masing-masing, maka ide Levi itu tidak buruk juga. Akan tetapi, belasan tahun menjalin hubungan tidak membuat Hanji ingin meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tidak. Perceraian orangtuanya semasa ia kecil dulu memberikan trauma mendalam. Karena itu ia ingin seperti ini saja. Toh, pernikahan tidak mengubah apa pun dalam hubungannya dengan Levi, hanya status saja yang berubah. Hanji merasa seperti ini juga sudah cukup. Ia bahagia dengan hubungan yang seperti ini. Walaupun ia tahu, jauh di lubuk hati Levi, pria itu menginginkan adanya pernikahan dan mungkin saja ... kehadiran seorang anak.

oOo

"Kau pasti tidak tidur lagi, kan?" gerutu Levi saat sarapan.

Hanji sendiri hanya mendengus sebal. Levi selalu tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya sampai ke hal-hal terkecil. "Ck, biar saja. Aku terlalu penasaran dengan bakteri-bakteri—"

"Mata empat, lebih baik kaunikahi saja bakteri-bakteri aneh itu."

Hanji terhenyak. Ia sebenarnya tahu kalau itu hanya berupa ejekan Levi yang seperti biasa, tapi ___…._

"Aku tak mau menikah."

Levi menghentikan acara meminum kopi hitamnya. Ia sadar pembicaraan mereka sudah mengarah pada topik yang berbeda sekarang. Topik yang paling sensitif untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau belum bisa mengalahkan ketakutanmu."

"Orangtuaku bercerai saat aku berusia enam tahun, Levi. Saat aku masih membutuhkan mereka berdua. Mereka bertengkar di rumah, saling melempar barang, ayah yang memukul ibu. Belum lagi perdebatan alot mereka di pengadilan. Persidangan berjalan berlarut-larut karena memperebutkan hak asuhku ... akan lebih baik aku kehilangan orangtua karena keduanya mati atau terserah dengan cara apa. Aku hanya—"

"Kau pikir kalau aku juga akan seperti itu? Bertengkar denganmu? Memukulmu? Menceraikanmu?"

"Levi ___…._"

"Kita sudah bersama selama belasan tahun, apa pernah aku berlaku seperti ayahmu?"

Hening. Selalu saja seperti ini jika mereka sudah mulai membicarakan mengenai pernikahan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu, Levi. Begini saja sudah cukup. Kalau kita berpisah nanti, kita tak akan berpisah dengan alot. Perceraian sangat rumit, kau tahu itu."

"Jadi kau berpikir jika kita menikah, maka kita pasti bercerai suatu saat nanti?"

Kembali hening. Pertanyaan Levi mengendap di hatinya yang paling dalam. Kenapa Levi seperti tak bisa mengerti? Hanji hanya tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama seperti ibunya dalam menjalani sebuah pernikahan. Lagipula, selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang berubah jika mereka menikah. Kenapa Levi sangat menginkan hal itu? Bagi Hanji pernikahan hanya sebuah status semata, tak ada yang penting. Justru pernikahan adalah kekangan yang membatasi semua gerakannya nanti. Tanpa menikah pun mereka sudah saling mencintai, saling menyayangi, saling menjaga. Mereka baik-baik saja tanpa pernikahan.

"Kita sudah bersama selama belasan tahun, Hanji. Kita tinggal bersama, berbagi segalanya bersama. Kau bercinta denganku. Semua adalah hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh—"

"Hentikan, Levi. Jika ini diteruskan maka hanya akan ada pertengkaran."

"Hanji."

"Orangtuaku juga dulu saling mengucap janji untuk selalu bersama, tak akan berpisah untuk selamanya. Nyatanya ___…._"

Levi memandang cangkir yang berisi kopi hitam yang tinggal setengah saat Hanji beranjak dari ruang makan. Hanji selalu menjadi orang yang berbeda setiap kali mereka membahas soal pernikahan. Tak ada lagi Hanji yang ceroboh, tak ada lagi Hanji dengan senyum lebarnya, tak ada lagi Hanji yang tidak peka, tak ada lagi Hanji yang cerewet. Semua karena satu hal: pernikahan.

Padahal, tak ada yang perlu Hanji takutkan. Justru dengan menikah maka hubungan mereka akan semakin kuat. Pernah ada sebuah pikiran yang melintas di kepala Levi untuk berpura-pura akan meninggalkan Hanji. Membuat Hanji berpikir betapa berartinya Levi bagi perempuan itu sehingga pada akhirnya mereka kembali bersama dan meresmikan hubungan yang telah dijalin selama belasan tahun itu. Sayangnya, Levilah yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Hanji. Dirinyalah yang tak bisa jauh dari perempuan itu. Membayangkan hidup tanpa kehebohan yang ditimbulkan Hanji rasanya sangat aneh, rasanya sangat tak lengkap.

oOo

Hubungan mereka selama beberapa hari kemudian terus mendingin. Masalah di antara mereka seperti tak berujung, tanpa penyelesaian. Dan semua ini membuat Levi frustrasi.

**Booom!**

Baru saja memasuki apartemennya, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh bunyi ledakan. Asap hitam mengepul dari arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian suara Hanji sedang batuk sampai ke telinganya. Apalagi yang sudah dilakukan perempuan bermata empat itu?

Pria itu bergegas lari ke dalam dapur, mencari sosok Hanji. Saat sudah menemukannya, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menyeret perempuan itu ke luar. Sekilas ia dapat melihat kondisi dapur yang sangat berantakan, pecahan telur, tepung dan bahan-bahan lain yang mengotori dapur.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAULAKUKAN, MATA EMPAT?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kue tanda permintaan maaf untukmu."

Levi terus memandang gusar wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu. Untung saja ia bisa membereskan kekacauan di dapur sesegera mungkin. Perempuan ini selalu saja membuatnya tak tenang. Membuat kue? Apa Hanji sudah gila? Memasak ramen instan saja dia tidak bisa. Tapi, mendengar jawaban Hanji, sesungguhnya Levi merasa sedikit luluh.

"Kau bisa membahayakan kita semua. Bagaimana kalau terjadi kebakaran?"

"Kita tinggal pindah ke apartemen lain."

Levi tak habis pikir dengan jawaban Hanji. Bukan kondisi apartemen yang paling ia khawatirkan, tapi Hanji! Tak bisakah perempuan itu sedikit lebih peka?

"Sudahlah. Aku akan menelepon orang untuk membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat. Mau tidak mau malam ini kita tidur di luar. Aku tak mau tidur dalam kondiri bau asap seperti ini," keluh Levi kesal. Semua penjuru apartemennya penuh dengan bau asap. Sebagai orang yang sangat menggilai kebersihan, sudah tentu ia tak mau tinggal di tempat yang bau asap seperti ini.

**Ting tong ___…._  
**

Setelah Hanji membuka pintu, masuklah pasangan suami-istri Yeager yang tinggal bertetangga dengan mereka. Keduanya datang karena khawatir pada suara ledakan yang berasal dari apartemen Levi. Karena tak enak hati dengan kebaikan mereka, akhirnya Levi dan Hanji menerima tawaran untuk menginap malam ini di apartemen mereka.

Grisha dan Carla Yeager memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Eren Yeager. Bocah yang baru berusia empat tahun itu sedang lucu-lucunya sekarang. Hanji terkekeh geli melihat anak itu bermain kuda-kudaan bersama ayahnya, sedangkan Carla sedang menyiapkan makam malam untuk mereka di dapur. Mengingat kekacauan yang dibuatnya tadi, Hanji sebaiknya tidak mendekati dapur dulu sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Eren turun dari punggung ayahnya dan berlari mendekati mereka. Matanya begitu berbinar menatap Levi, senyumnya juga semakin lebar. Hanji seakan tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi anak itu saking gemasnya. Sedangkan Levi, pria itu hanya menatap Eren dengan datar. Eren lalu mengulurkan tangannya, tanda meminta Levi untuk menggendongnya.

"Tidak, bocah. Pergilah pada ayahmu, sana."

"Gendong." Tapi senyum Eren makin lebar, ia menggerakan tangannya semakin bersemangat, meminta Levi yang sedang duduk di kursi untuk menggendongnya.

"Gendong dia, Levi," ucap Hanji. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan anak lelaki keluarga Yeager itu.

Karena Eren yang terus memaksa dan dorongan dari Hanji, akhirnya pria itu mengalah dan menggendong balita itu. Eren sepertinya sangat senang, bahkan dia tertawa sambil menarik-narik rambut Levi, tak peduli Levi memberinya tatapan maut. Kalau dilihat mereka berdua seperti anomali. Hanji yang menyukai anak-anak malah tak menginginkan pernikahan, sedangkan Levi yang tak begitu suka pada anak-anak malah menginginkan pernikahan di antara mereka.

Tanpa disangka, Eren seolah tak ingin melepas Levi. Saat akan tidur, ia mengikuti Levi dan Hanji yang menginap di kamar tamu apartemen keluarga Yeager. Grisha dan Carla hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Eren itu. Dilarang pun percuma saja, karena terlihat Eren senang mendapat teman baru seperti Hanji dan Levi. Selama ini Eren memang tak pernah bertemu dengan keduanya karena kesibukan tetangganya itu.

"Sepertinya Eren belum mau berpisah dengan kalian, apa ini tidak mengganggu?" tanya Carla yang merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Hanji.

Akhirnya, malam ini, Eren Yeager menghabiskan malamnya bersama Hanji Zoe dan Levi Ackerman. Satu hal yang Hanji pelajari lagi dari Levi, pria itu memang tak suka pada anak-anak, tapi ia tak menolak jika didekati. Yang paling utama, gunung es di antara mereka berdua kembali mencair.

oOo

Berhari-hari Hanji memikirkan mengenai hubungan mereka. Melihat betapa bahagianya keluarga Yeager membuatnya berpikir kembali mengenai keputusannya dulu. Rasanya memang tak adil bagi Levi.

"Tidak kauhabiskan makanannya?" tanya Nanaba pada Hanji yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makananya yang berada di piring. Wanita yang baru saja pulang dari bulan madunya bersama Mike itu masih tampak berseri-seri.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Tentang Levi?" tembak Nanaba yang sepertinya tepat sasaran. Kafetaria sedang sepi, tak buruk juga jika Hanji ingin curhat padanya.

"Ya."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolak keinginannya?"

"Nanaba, katakan padaku ... kenapa kau bersedia menikah dengan Mike?"

Nanaba menerawang. Sedikit bernostalgia akan hubungannya dengan sang pujaan hati. "Karena aku merasa dia adalah orang yang tepat. Mike adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tak lagi bahagia? Bagaimana kalau kalian berpisah? Perpisahan itu menyakitkan."

"Hanji, terlalu banyak berpikir membuatmu tak beranjak ke mana-mana. Seseorang yang terlalu takut untuk melangkah maju, akan membuatnya berakhir tanpa melakukan apa pun. Apa kau ingin kehilangan Levi?"

"..."

"Mengingat kau yang sangat mandiri, mungkin tidak masalah kalau kau hidup tanpa Levi. Tapi, apa hidupmu lengkap? Apa hidupmu akan sama tanpa Levi? Lagipula Levi tidak seperti ayahmu."

Hanji tak membalas satu pun ucapan Nanaba. Semua yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu memang benar. Hanji akan baik-baik saja jika Levi meninggalkannya. Hanji sangat mandiri, dia bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri. Tapi, apakah hidupnya akan tetap sama? Itu lain cerita. Sudah pasti hidupnya akan terasa sangat berbeda. Tanpa Levi hidupnya terasa sangat tak lengkap. Tanpa Levi, ia merasa sangat kurang. Teriakan Levi, suara ketusnya, amukannya, ejekannya, semuanya adalah makanan Hanji sehari-hari. Hanji juga sadar bahwa selama ini ia melihat Levi dari sudut pandangnya saat kecil dulu. Kata "suami" merupakan manifestasi dari ayahnya. Suami itu kasar, suami itu semena-mena, suami itu tukang pukul, suami itu tidak mengerti, suami itu hanya membuat sakit hati, suami itu ___…._

Levi sangat berbeda dari ayahnya. Levi memang kasar dan bermulut tajam. Tapi kekasaran Levi berbeda dari ayahnya, Levi tak benar-benar kasar dia hanya kurang bisa bekspresi. Mulut tajam Levi juga berbeda dari ayahnya. Mulut ayahnya selalu mencaci ibunya, memaki. Sedangkan mulut tajam Levi malah memacunya untuk lebih bersemangat. Levi bukan ayahnya. Lagipula tanpa Levi sadari, pria itu punya daya tarik lebih di mata anak-anak. Lihat saja Eren yang sama sekali tak takut pada wajah tak bersahabat Levi.

"Maaf Hanji, tapi aku harus jujur. Sudah lama kita bersahabat, jika dibandingkan denganmu, selama ini Levi yang lebih sering mengalah."

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
